


Promises

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Jul. 5th, 2006</p><p>Written for dw100 challenge #104: Flirting With Disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Everyone dies, Rose, everyone dies. Even Doctors, when the time is right. The future is never settled, never static, and I can only see so far.

I told you, didn’t I? Time Lords don’t control time, no more than sailors control the sea; we’re both carried along by currents we can’t master.

I never said I was a god, Rose. It’s still just a life, no matter how you live it, sideways or backwards it’s all the same. We’ve ridden out the storms before, but happy endings are never guaranteed, and no one can promise you anything. Not even Doctors.


End file.
